A New Life
by DarkMajishian69
Summary: Hermione Granger is destined to be one of the greatest minds of the wizarding world and to marry Ronald Weasley, but when a secret so big is revealed what happens when her destiny is changed. Hermione/Draco pairing eventually.
1. Chapter 1

**Hope you like it! R&R**

**Summary: Hermione Granger is destined to be one of the greatest minds of the wizarding world and to marry Ronald Weasley, but when a secret so big is revelled what happens when her destiny is changed. Hermione/Draco pairing eventually.**

**P.S Sirius never died. Set at the end of 5th year. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything except for the plot. Enjoy!**

Hermione said good bye to the Weasley clan and searched around for her parents Jean & George Ganger, who usually were never late and picked her up right near the exit from Platform 9 3/4 . Hermione was starting to get worried untill she heard a faint call of her name in the distance, she turned around to see both her parents pushing their way through the still crowed platform. Hermione ran over to them and gave them each a hug.

" I've missed you both so much" she cried.

" I know hun, we have missed you a lot as well, we have a surprise for you at home 'Mione." Her mother was practically in tears.

Her father cleared his throat "Yes well better not keep the surprise a surprise for much longer. Let's get going" obviously feeling awkward around the other children's parents in eccentric robes and what not.

Hermione and her parents loaded her luggage into the boot of their black sedan and set off. In the car Hermione was thinking about all the things that had happened this year: with the DA and Ambridge, Hermione scrunched her nose at the thought of the old hag who had made her's and the rest of the school except the Slytherins life miserable this year. Hermione scowled silently in disgust at the mention of Slytherins. They deserve to rot in Azkaban the whole lot of them. Death eater gits. Hermione was trying to think off all the times she had been bullied by the Slytherins. A.k.a Malfoy and his petty gang of followers. *scoff* one day they are going to be hexed into oblivion if not by her by Harry or Ron or even Ginny who has become famous for her bat bogy hex. Hermione smiled, she liked the younger witch and thought she was very attractive and smart not to mention downright powerful. It's no wonder she caught Harry's eye.

"Where home?" bellowed her father from the driver's seat as he slowed down to ease onto the driveway of their house. Truth be told Hermione's parents could afford a bigger place heck they could afford a mansion if they really wanted to but they preferred a smaller house. Her mother always said that a smaller house makes it feel like a home because everyone is closer together not scattered around thousands of rooms.

The Grangers walked in and George set her trunk down in the foyer which puzzled Hermione because he would always but it upstairs in her room.

"So mum what is the big surprise you wanted to tell me" Hermione was so excited and nervous, she hated not knowing things it made her twitch and wring her hands.

"Um darling why don't you go get refreshed before we tell you, we can discuss it after dinner" her mother said, but then added in "I'm making your favourite; shepherd's pie" with a bit too much enthusiasm which made Hermione suspicious, but quickly brushed it off and made her way upstairs.

After a long shower and putting on a pair of jeans that flared a bit at the end and a pink sweater she made her way downstairs and lingered a bit on the last step watching 2 parents sitting at the table; her father bent over this morning's newspaper trying to finish a crossword that her mother would end up doing later and her mother bent over another bibliography written by a 'strong female role model'. Hermione would always roll her eyes at this but was releived that there was a bit of normalcy that she was used to.

Jean looked up from her book and gave Hermione a warm smile and beckoned her to eat. The Grangers even though believed in God did not say grace or go to church as regularly as other families in there small town, so they immediately digged into their food.

Most of the dinner went in silence besides the occasional small talk they would say to one another. After about 10 minutes Hermione couldn't stand it anymore! She wanted to know what this big surprise was that was making this welcome back dinner so damn awkward.

Hermione set her knife and fork down and her mother glanced up with worry written all over her face.

"Do you not like it? Damn I knew I should of not changed the sauce brand" she muttered the second bit to herself and looked down in shame.

"No, No mother its delicious" Jean beamed at this. "It's just I want to know what this surprise is. It's killing me not knowing" Hermione's mother chuckled at this, whilst George was coughing as if his food went down the wrong way.

"Are you okay father?" she touched his hand gently her face etched with concern.

"Yes, Yes fine dear" he said trying to regain his composure.

With one finally uncertain look to each other they both placed there knives and forks down and looked down not sure where to start. Unfortunately Hermione was an observant one and didn't miss the look that was exchanged. She was starting to get really worried now.

Gorge was just about to say something before Jean cut him off.

"Hermione you were adopted"

**What did you think? Love it? Hate it? Anyway I can improve it? R&R PLEASE!**

**DarkMajishian.x **


	2. Chapter 2

**YAY! 3 REVEIWS! Thanks everyone :D Here's chapter 3.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

Silence.

Silence is what followed for the next minute or so. Her parents well if she could even call them that, where staring around the room nervously, occasionally glancing back at their adopted daughter searching her face for ANY type of reaction. Whether it was Angry, sad, shocked ANYTHING type of emotion, but they saw none. Just her black expression, Jean found it painful to see her daughter like this. Even if she was not her biological daughter she still loved her like she was, and that would never change in Jean OR George's eyes.

Finally Hermione spoke. "So who are my real parents then? Why did they give me up? Are they also wizards. It would explain why I am extremely gifted with magic" she rambled, obviously confused with the situation.

Jean sighed with relief; she hoped that Hermione wouldn't lash out at them and leave forever but then again Hermione Jean Granger was never one to rant or scream. But this was not Hermione Jean Granger she was someone else now, a mystery.

This time George took over not wanting to put Jean under pressure to handle this by herself.

"Yes your parents are wizards-" but before he could finished Hermione cut him of

"Are? AS IN STILL ALIVE?" raising her voice slightly not in anger but in interest.

"Yes dear, you might of heard of them? The Zabini Family? I believe that they are very prominent in the wizarding community"

**Changing to Hermione's POV**

SLICE! NO THIS COULD NOT BE HAPPENING! THE ZABINI'S! NO THERE HAD TO BE A MISTAKE! SHE COULD NOT BE BLAISE ZABINI'S SISTER; WHO IS THE BEST FRIEND OF DRACO MALFOY!

No I'm sure I heard wrong, yes that must be it!

"I'm sorry did you just say Zabini? Or did by some miricle I misheard you?" I was mentally crossing my fingers hoping that would say that I misheard or that I was just dreaming!

My mother's face was soaked with silent tear making their way down her face. She hesitated before looking me straight in the eye.

"No 'Mione you didn't mishear what you father just said. You are the daughter of the Zabini's. I know you might hate us for not telling you, but please know that we only wanted what was best for and your 16 this year and the letter and oh George this is all my fault!" her mother was weeping against my adopted fathers shoulder full out shakes racked her small body. I hated seeing her like this. This was not the Jean Granger she knew and loved. The Jean Ganger she knew was strong and confident not small and fragile, and because of this she decided not to be angry with them because they genuinly believed that they were doing the right thing.

George rubbed her mother's back and muttered soothing words to her.

"Hermione if you let me I can tell you about how you came into our care?" her father was looking down to his lap waiting for an answer. And of course me being who I am, wanted no needed answers and I was going to get them! So I nodded and waited him to start.

"Well you were only a weeks old when you came to us. Your mother was in the hospital receiving the news that she would not be able to conceive unless she finds someone else to have the baby for her. Naturally your mother refused it" I looked over at Jean Granger who's sobs were now nothing more than the occasional whimper.

"We were devastated, the doctor suggested that we adopt if we were not too keen on someone else having our baby. So we applied to a local adoption agency and many told us there was a waiting list of to 10 people and we had to wait half or year or so. We didn't want to wait that long but it was the only option that your mother agreed to. About a week later a couple with dark skin and black hair showed up one night at our door and said that they heard that we wanted to adopt and that they needed our help. I thought it was some sort of hoax and was about to slam the door in their faces when your mother said to invite them in and that it wasn't a hoax. I guess it was mother instinct." George chuckled a bit and even I did a bit, it certainly lightened the mood a bit.

"Anyways they came in and explained that the women had recently conceived twins and that's when we found about magic and about You-Know-Who. They said that they did not want you to be in danger as one of their friends had made a prophesy about their daughter and how she will be the Leader of Darkness or the Warrior of Light. Naturally as any parent should didn't want you to become evil so they bought you to us and left you a note. They also explained that you would be attending Hogwarts and so would your twin brother. A Boy called Blaise. And that's that. Hermione dear here's the letter; please do not hate us, we were only trying to help."

George looked down in shame and Jean was fiddling with the hem of her shirt.

Wow Hermione thought to herself. This is a lot to take in. So I'm a twin and destined to be some kind or warrior. URGH this all didn't make sense! She was no warrior she barely fight a dementor. She did no look anything like Blaise. Then it clicked.

"I have a glamour charm on me don't I? I learnt about them last year. They conceal ones true identity until the castor removes it."

Her father just nodded. Whoa.

"I'm going to read this and I think I might just go to sleep. Good night" I got up and gave them each a kiss on the cheek and muttered that I forgave them. Jean had a small smile on her face after this," I'm so very sorry 'Mione" she whispered to me.

I gave the both a small smile and went to my bedroom, and crashed on my bed too tired to read the soddin' letter.

**DONE! Should I continue it? R&R PLEASE! **

**-DarkMajishian.x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Greeting fellow wizards **

So after much thought I have decided to continue this story. YAY! Firstly I apologise for the lack of updating and I hope it won't happen again. Secondly I haven't written in ages so please leave reviews on tips which would be greatly appreciated. Fourthly I have noticed many mistakes throughout the first two chapters so I'm really sorry for that, but you can figure out what I was trying to write. LASTLY re secondly the reason I stopped was because I had a block and now a long time later I still haven't found the exact passion but I'm sure it'll develop soon so please excuse if my writing is shallow.

NOW ON WITH THE STORY! ENJOY!

Hermione woke the next morning with no intention of getting up.

"Odd"

Hermione muttered to herself as she pushed herself up resting her back against the head bored of her single bed. Hermione was never too lazy to get out off bed even if it was her break. She slowly surveyed her room, when she found that nothing seemed odd she looked over to her bed side table.

"Damn it"

Hermione cursed as she realised she slept in until 10 o'clock. 'No point rushing now' she thought to herself. Hermione had just sank back into the warmth of her covers, when her ears came across the noise of squashed paper. Opening her eyes once again she scanned her bed for the source of the disturbance.

There! Just at the foot of her bed lay an old parchment envelope that had been wrinkled by Hermione's movements throughout the night. Curious Hermione reached out for the envelope. It was just then the events of last night came crashing into her. Her eyes widened and breath shortened.

**HERMIONE'S POINT OF VEIW (HPOV)**

This is it. The letter from my parents. No. They are only my biological parents nothing more. Death Eaters. Suddenly realising I threw the envelope onto the floor. What if this was a trap? Hermione quickly found her wand which was tucked away in a draw, fully aware of the underage law.

**BACK TO THIRD PERSON (3POV)**

She tentatively reached for the envelope again whilst observing for any type of disturbance. Nothing. She cautiously opened the envelope and pulled out the piece of parchment folded within. Pausing she once again looked around and out her window and listened for any movement down stairs. Silence. Folding out the piece of paper she felt the familiar tug on her navel. Realization stuck her. The so called letter was a touch activated port key.

THUD!

Hermione landed on a polished hardwood floor which was draped with an exotic moss coloured rug. Still tightly gripping her wand Hermione quickly rose to her feet. She felt someone help her up. Startled Hermione yanked her arm from the strangers grasp and held her wand up high. She blinked a few times her eyes adjusting to the light, taking a closer look at the stranger she found it to be a women. A women in her late thirties but looking at her eyes they seemed to be wise beyond thirty. The women had chocolate brown skin with ivory black hair that was pulled into a tight bun secured at the back of her head. She was wearing dark purple dress robes with elegant patterns screaming rich pureblood. Death Eater.

The women had no wand and showed no signs of being a threat. However Hermione still not convinced that the attacker was innocent she raised her wand even higher and her grip became tighter.

"What do you want? Why did you bring me here" Hermione asked her voice raised slightly in hope to seem intimidating. However the women took no notice to her tone and simple smiled at her.

"I do not wish harm upon you child I have only ever wanted to protect you"

Scrunching her forehead together in confusion Hermione lowered her wand, but only slightly still on her guard. Protect me? From who?

"From the dark lord of course Hermione" Hermione not realizing she had said the words out loud was quick to respond and again stuck her wand up higher and stepped closer.

Chuckling to herself the women spoke, "Come now dear that is no way to treat your mother". Smiling warmly at Hermione the women touched her cheek.

**HPOV**

I froze. I didn't know what to do. There she was Blaise's mother in the flesh. Well my mother as well but they she is a death eater first and foremost. Hermione remembered the women who would wait for Blaise along with Narcissa Malfoy. She mentally scolded herself for not recognising the same witch. She smiled at me, I had only just noticed that my wand had been lowered and her arm was extending towards my cheek. But it was too late, as soon as she lay her slender fingers onto my skin I froze.

**WOW DONE! Okay I really hope that was okay ****. When I originally had this idea this was not how I expected them too meet. Oh well its different yea? SO how was it? Good, Bad? PLEASE leave me your reviews on content, grammar, ect! I can't believe I did it :D YAYAYY!**

**Yours truly **

**-Darkmajishian.x**

**P.s does my user name sorta sound ominous? Creepy? Mysterious? Leave notes ahah really curious! FAREWELL CHILDREN GOING TO WATCH HP4 WHICH HAPPENS TO BE ON TV NOW! **


End file.
